Mindy
Mindy was originally a werewolf until she was turned into a successful hybrid by Klaus. Season Three Mindy was a peaceful werewolf who lived in Portland. Looking for more victims, Klaus arrived in Portland and sired many werewolves including Mindy and transformed them into hybrids. She and the rest of the hybrids came back in Mystic Falls together with Klaus. She was first introduced to Tyler Lockwood at the Homecoming party while she was watching the concert. Klaus ordered his new army to protect him from any danger. He knew Elena, Damon and especially Mikael will try to destroy him, so Mindy's mission was to supervise the party. If the enemies would have attacked, she had to announce Klaus immediately. When Mikael arrived at the party, Mindy told Klaus he has a new visitor. Klaus told her to call everyone and go in the backyard. Klaus wanted the hybrids to rip Mikael. When the father and his despised boy were having a violent discussion, Mindy handed Katherine, who pretended to be Elena to Mikael. Then Klaus discovered that Mindy and the other hybrids were compelled by Mikael not to hurt h imself. This was possible due the vampire part of a hybrid. When Katherine finally recovered after Mikael had stabbed herself, Mindy was seriously wounded by a wolfsbane grenade. That was the last time when Mindy appeared in Homecoming. Later it is discovered that the hybrid's command was to kill Damon Salvatore after a possible death of Klaus. Mindy's friends were also injured. This is an another time when Klaus' new-hybrids army fails. Powers and abilities Mindy had the abilities of a hybrid including powers that also vampires and werewolves are possessing. *'Werewolf Bite:' Due to their werewolf heritage, a hybrid has a bite which is fatal to vampires. As seen when Klaus bit Katherine, it seems as though a hybrid's bite takes effect quicker than a normal werewolf bite. *'Transformation Control: '''Unless Klaus was guessing, it can be assumed that he and any other hybrid he makes will go though their first transformation against their will. After that, they will have complete control of their transformation. *'Lycanthrope Enhancement:' As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, a hybrid is capable of showing its wolf-eyes when displaying its abilities. Whether a hybrid has any choice in having werewolf aspects to its appearance is unknown. *'Immortality:' Due to their vampire heritage, a hybrid will stop aging once turned. Upon their transformation, a hybrid will then become immune to to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Super Speed:' Hybrids are much faster than any werewolves and vampires. Hybrids can use this abilities in human and wolf form. *'Super Strength:' Hybrids are much stronger than any vampires and werewolves. However their strength may have the limits of their species, age for vampires and the moon cycle for the werewolf side. *'Super Agility:' Hybrid can move and jump extremely fast and high. *'Healing Factor: A hybrids healing power is a lot more enhanced and will allow them to heal a lot quicker due to the healing powers of a (Vampire & Werewolf) than just that of a vampire or a werewolf as an individual supernatural creature. Thus, allowing hybrid's to heal from all kind of injures because they are both werewolves and vampires. Weaknesses *Uninvited Invitation:' Due to their Vampire heritage, Hybrids are unable to enter a home without an invitation. *'Decapitation': The act of dismembering or removing the head of a hybrid will result in death. *'Heart Extraction: Other than Klaus, the act of removing a hybrids heart will result in death. *Vervain: Hybrids are still affected by vervain like their vampire counterparts. *Wolfsbane: Hybrids are still affected to wolfsbane like their werewolf counterparts. *'''Mind Compulsion: An Original can compel Hybrids because of their Vampire side. *'Magic': Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of non-original hybrids to explode. Appearances Season 3 *''Homecoming'' Trivia *She was the first full-hybrid female who appeared in the series. Category:Hybrids Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Female Category:Servant of Klaus Category:Killed by Klaus Category:Minor Characters